Bean Machine
BEN |reference = Starbucks Coffee Bean }} The Bean Machine is a coffeehouse chain corporation in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Description Despite its numerous stores throughout Liberty City and Los Santos, the player cannot visit any location. Its advert can be regularly seen on TV and heard on the radio. The chain's slogan (as seen on its website) is "Tastes like fuel, kicks like a mule". The Bean Machine is most likely the place to find businessmen and women loading up on overpriced lattes before they head out to work. A Bean Machine store appears in the mission "Reuniting the Family". They are one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich in GTA IV. Website beanmachinecoffee.com is the official website for Bean Machine. It has detailed information on Bean Machine products, like a list of specials and cup sizes, which may be a reference to bra sizes. It promotes extreme franchising to destroy competitors, coffee for children, and caffeine. Influence It is probably a spoof of chains such as Starbucks and Coffee Bean. The design and coloration of the logo bears a striking resemblance to real life UK-based coffee retailer Costa Coffee. Costa Coffee is ironically the second largest Coffeehouse chain in the world, but is extremely uncommon in the US. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Bean Machine have several branches across Liberty City: *Saratoga Avenue and Carrollton Street, Willis. *Albany Avenue, between Jade and Hematite streets, Easton, Algonquin. *Pier 45, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. BeanMachine-GTA4-StarJunction.jpg|Columbus Center, Star Junction. EFLC_2011-12-30_10-29-37-73.jpg|Lorimar Street and Columbus Avenue, Star Junction. Bean-machine-LC-triangle-GTAIV.jpg|Burlesque and Iron Street, The Triangle. Bm-hematite-denver-exeter-GTAIVtbogt.jpg|Denver-Exeter Avenue and Hematite Street, The Triangle, Algonquin. Bm-dillon-dukes-GTAIV.jpg|Dillon Street and Munsee Avenue, Downtown, Broker. Bm-frankfort-ironst-GTAIVTBOGT.jpg|Frankfort Avenue and Iron Street, The Triangle, Algonquin. Bean Machine also have a warehouse in Port Tudor, Alderney. BeanMachine-GTAIV-Warehouse.png|'Bean Machine' warehouse in Port Tudor, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' TheBeanMachine-GTAV-KaytonTowers.png|Kayton Towers, Movie Star Way and San Andreas Avenue, Little Seoul. TheBeanMachine-GTAV-Morningwood.png|Morningwood Boulevard, Morningwood. TheBeanMachine-GTAV-TextileCity.png|Simmet Alley, Textile City. TheBeanMachine-GTAV-LittleSeoul.png|Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul, opposite Arirang Plaza. BeanMachine-GTAV-MissionRow.jpg|Atlee Street, Mission Row. BeanMachine-GTAV-DelPerro.jpg|Prosperity Street Promenade, Del Perro. BeanMachine-GTAV-DelPerroPier.jpg|Pleasure Pier, Del Perro Pier, Del Perro Beach. BeanMachine-GTAV-KoreanPlaza.jpg|Korean Plaza, Calais Avenue, Little Seoul. BeanMachine-GTAV-PillboxHill.jpg|Peaceful Street and Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill. BeanMachine-GTAV-RockfordHills.jpg|Heritage Way, Rockford Hills. BeanMachine-GTAV-SouthMoMiltonDr.jpg|South Mo Milton Drive, West Vinewood, at the Eclipse Medical Tower. BeanMachine-GTAV-Vespucci.jpg|Magellan Avenue, Vespucci. BeanMachine-GTAV-WestVinewood.jpg|Strangeways Drive and Eclipse Boulevard, West Vinewood. DelPerro-GTAV-ElginAvenue.jpg|Elgin Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard, Pillbox Hill. BeanMachine-GTAV-PalominoAve.jpg|Palomino Avenue and Vespucci Boulevard, Little Seoul. BeanMachine-GTAV-DelPerroPlaza.jpg|Del Perro Plaza, Boulevard Del Perro, Del Perro. BM-Pillbox-Hill-gtav.jpg|3 Alta Street, Alta Street, Pillbox Hill. Gallery BeanMachine_GTACW.png|Lorimar Street and Columbus Avenue, Star Junction. (GTA Chinatown Wars) BeanMachineRestaurant-GTAIV.png|A Bean Machine cafe. EFLC_2012-03-03_17-40-46-66.jpg|Bean Machine's rotating cup in Star Junction. BeanMachineMule-GTAIV-front.png|A Bean Machine Mule in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) BeanMachine-GTAV.png|Vending machine in a convenience store. BeanMachineMachine-GTAV.jpg|The menu of a Bean Machine machine in the enhanced version. Manhunt2-beanmachine.png|Manhunt 2 rendition of a Bean Machine cup. BeanMachine-GTAV-Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Bean Machine. BM-poster-ad-GTAIV.jpg|An advertisement poster for the Bean Machine. BeanMachine-GTAIVOfficialWebsite.png|Bean Machine on the GTA IV official website. BeanMachine2-GTAIVOfficialWebsite.png|Beverages. BeanMachine3-GTAIVOfficialWebsite.png|Short cinematic film. Beverages TheBeanMachine-HighNoon-GTAIV.jpg|The High Noon. TheBeanMachine-TheEco-ffee-GTAIV.jpg|The Eco-ffee. TheBeanMachine-Speedball-GTAIV.jpg|The Speedball. TheBeanMachine-Gunkacchino-GTAIV.jpg|The Gunkacchino. TheBeanMachine-TheBratte-GTAIV.jpg|The Bratte. TheBeanMachine-TheFlusher-GTAIV.jpg|The Flusher. TheBeanMachine-Caffeagra-GTAIV.jpg|The Caffeagra. TheBeanMachine-TheBigFruit-GTAIV.jpg|The Big Fruit. Trivia *The beverage named 'High Noon' could be a reference to the mission of the same name from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The beverage named "Speedball" could be a reference to the drug of the same name. **An ingredient of the Speedball drink is bat guano, or droppings. This could be a reference to the term "batshit", which describes something crazy. **This may be a reference to Kopi Luwak, a coffee that uses partially digested coffee cherries from the Asian palm civet. *The brand is also featured in Rockstar's Manhunt. *The coffee bean in the logo resembles a vagina, an example of Rockstar's sexual humor. Despite this, the company's name itself is one of the few instances of non-sexual humor in the series. *It is stated in GTA V that Bean Machine is a popular destination for hipsters; this is a reference to a stereotype that Starbucks is popular among hipsters. *The company sponsors Prop 14, a proposition to ban alcohol, likely because banning alcohol would cause an increase in the consumption and production of caffeine. *Amusingly, if the game is run in the Traditional Chinese language option, the company is referred as Cool Beans and vice versa. See Also *Tarbrush Café, the predecessor to The Bean Machine. External Links *Bean Machine on the official GTA IV website Navigation }} de:Bean Machine es:Bean Machine sv:Bean Machine pl:The Bean Machine ru:The Bean Machine pt:The Bean Machine Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Cafés Category:Corporations Category:Restaurants Category:Businesses Category:Commercials Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV Category:Restaurants in GTA V Category:Restaurants in GTA IV Category:Restaurants in GTA Chinatown Wars